btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Njal Finn Vollan
: Njal Finn Vollan is taken from the Books The Norse Legends and the following content is copyrighted and should '''in no way be duplicated without permission.' '' '' : ''The character's face is J.J. Feild . '' : The Book of Fae : Njal Finn Vollan is the second born son of the Fae king Vithar; descendant of Thor and one of the Nephilim. In this book, he represents Apollon and also is often referred as Prometheus. He was the first of his kind who visited the human realm and declined his own line. He brought knowlegde to men and seeing how humanity abused this ability, he fell into a crisis and retired to the court of King Mikael . : He also is the oracle of mankind and represents humanity itself. : ''"Vollan is a Fae. Fae-- ancient and wise creatures, referred to be alike the Titans. He is a shapeshifter and can change into a lynx; as all Fae are hosted by elements, he is fire and air." Biography : He was born as son to the Fae King Vithar and his wife; his elder brother was supposed to later follow his father on the throne but he had died battle whic caused that Njal was going to replace him in fact he had never felt attracted by the warfare of his father and his kingdom. He is a philosopher and poet and despises war and bloodshed even though he has a strong feel for equality. : His character is inspired by the mythological figures of Prometheus and Apollo . The Bon Temps Mysteries : As in the books, Njal Finn Vollan is the oracle of mankind and the character is set between book 5 and 6. He had destroyed Earth caught in a crisis and for that, he was banned to the Netherworld by the other remaining Nephilim to erase him and the power he possesses but Aulac MacBeth had redeemed him for a personal quest against the Gods and to change the fate set by those. : Njal lost his memory and also his eye sight, temporary, and he decides to find out what occured to him after that no-one was able to explain him what brought him to Bon Temps and why he cannot recall anything from the past. Trivia *Njal Finn Vollan was born in late August (Leo, thus his patron is the felid , to those he can morph though he prefers the form of a Lynx or a Snow Leopard ) *he is followed by a black moth due to a curse *him and Aulac MacBeth both had a devotion toward Queen Nefertiti, which still haunts both and they are desperate to find and protect her soul which was parted in two *in fact he seems to appear harmless at times, Njal actually is quite a powerful warlock with a dangerous temper *he is rather slim which makes people question his physical strength though he is quite powerful *he published works in the name of several famous philosopers to hide his true identity *he is the author of the Voynich Manuscript *elder Seers and wise men refer to him as The Son of the Sun Category:Characters Category:plot Category:Montayne Lockley